


Hearts Up, Breath Out

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Peter comes so many times it's not fun anymore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but i'm bad at porn, i saw this head cannon on tumblr and my brain went wild, not safe for work, or so I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter comes so many times it's not fun anymore.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 69





	Hearts Up, Breath Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at porn.

_Hearts up, Breath out_

For Peter dealing with his senses had always been a struggle. Yes, with passing years he got better at it, but it didn’t mean it got easier; in fact, sometimes he felt the episodes got longer and increasingly painful. At least, they were far fetch from each other, however, his existent situation was something he never even dreamed of.

The fist time it happened was on the workshop. Mr. Stark was witness of how could Peter be taken down by his own powers when the stimulus became to much to almost bring tears to his eyes as he whined and whipped. They had been working on the suit when Peter felt it, the change in the air, the heaviness of concentrated smells of oil, grease and sweat, combined with the ringing in his ears wrapping everything in his head. Peter held onto the table and broke it.

Tony panicked as Friday told him what seemed to be happening. His brain screaming at himself for not picking on the boy’s distress earlier.

Hours later, Peter was sheltered in Tony’s room hidden from the world. And since then, the man took care of him with a watchful eyes and almost overwhelming touch.

Now— Tony used his knowledge of him, his power and the control on his body to make him feel so good, so helpless at the same time; needy and keen.

Innocent enough, Tony watched Peter come on his thigh without doing much. The boy held on to his shoulders and moved, oh, so slightly against his leg. They were both dressed, Tony in simple jeans and Peter with his underwear, the raspy touch of heave fabric against his still covered cock was more than enough to send shivers down his spine and white out his sight.

Resting his forehead in Tony’s neck, Peter felt a comforting kiss on his head. And with rosy cheeks Peter smiled at Tony feeling pleased, he thought he was done for now, even when Tony had other plans as the man started to chubber up due to delicious friction.

Next on his back. A path of heated kissed were draw on his neck and chest after Tony took his shirt, although still with his boxers on, Peter became hard again as Tony played with him, kissing and rubbing his face against his hardened dick. Peter made a mess of his underwear within minutes. Now, freshly naked with a natural blush and a layer of sparkly sweat, Peter felt vulnerable at the display of power as he stayed bare on top of silk sheets and Tony stood in front of him still fully dress. “Please—” he did not know what he begged for. But receiving a messy, sloppy and wet blowjob was more that he thought he deserved.

Trashing and heaving, Peter fought his will to buck his hips up and feed Tony with his cock, choke the man with himself to finally come hard down his throat, Peter wanted so much, so bad. Please, he needed. With an obscene, sticky sound Tony went away to breath and Peter whined at the lost. “Sweetheart, all you had to do was ask nicely.” It seemed like in his fevered needs he had spoken out loud giving the man all his secrets and soon after his fantasy came true. Peter fucked Stark’s throat hard and fast with no sense of finest and no conplains from the man. Tony took every single inch from Peter and drank him greedily.

Peter rolled his legs down spreading them on the sheets, tremors of lust still shaking his body, he lost sense of his feet and his mind was on cloud nine. “Don’t fall asleep on me, honey,” Tony smiled taking his shirt of and Peter questioned how was possible for his heart do a flip on his chest when mere seconds ago he felt like dying and reviving. It was just him. Tony was so gorgeous in his eyes that the mere sight of him his brain short circuited. “We’re not done yet.”

As if wasn’t enough that one by one Tony feed him his fingers, so slow, so smooth making him burn but never ache, the stretch felt so nice and warm and fuzzy that Peter was left in a false sense of security until Tony thrusted his fingers harsh and deep inside him reaching farther than before and awaking every single nerve in his body once again. His hardon stood long and proud but was wickedly forgotten when Tony took a handful of Peter’s ass with each hand and dipped his tongue to eat him out.

Peter helped and trashed, arced his back and soon his hands rested on Tony’s head neither pulling away of reaching forward, Peter was so lust in pleasure than only needed reassuring. Tony was known to be a thoughtful lover but with Peter, he took his time and some more; the usual happy, giddily, babbling kid was put down in a mess of unspeakable cries, whines and heated breath. _So good, oh, please. So good. I want more._ More. And it was all Tony’s power.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. The touch so sweet, heavenly, Tony’s tongue lapping at him, drinking him all over and the raspy touch of his beard left a crimson burn in his sensible thighs, Peter dreamed to feel next day. With Tony’s lingering mouth on his dick and three fingers deep between his legs Peter came once again with such force he black out seconds.

Peter came back to a mess in his belly and the sticky, warm feeling of Mr. Stark rubbing against him. Tony was finally naked and Peter beamed in delight for the touch oh their skins together, the hairs at the back of his neck flaired up and one of his hands reached for Tony’s own. Peter took Tony’s fingers into his mouth and suck lazily enjoying the salty taste of the man.

“You’re back with me, love?” If Tony were a better man he would deny enjoying the plaint body of Peter melting in his arms into unconsciousness, but he was not a better man so he swam in his pride of taking the boy apart and putting him back together with his hands. Peter wasn’t able to speak anymore, his eyes we wide and dark, his senses in overdrive with only one thought in his mind. _Give me more, Tony._ Tony heard the boy whisper and he was more than happy to comply.

It wasn’t the first time they shared a bed and not even the first time they did more than sleeping but Tony always felt overwhelmed by Peter. Such tightness that slowly opened up just for him, a velvet sweetness for his taste only, he was the one who would see Peter like that set a possessive longing in his heart. Tony had to steady himself with his hand at the base of his dick to prevent himself from coming at the sight of Peter spreading legs, tousled hair in his pillows and languid dopey smiled on his face, the raging boner staying in between his legs as blood rushes up his nose, cheeks, lips and even his chest and down.

Inch by inch Tony moved and Peter had to hold to the bed post, one his parted legs hugged Tony’s hip as the other rested on his shoulder and Tony took his chance to leave a chaste kiss on his ankle until he fully bottom down. Peter moaned long and high feeling full with barely time to get use to it. Tony fucked Peter hard and harsh, the slaps on their skin due to sweat were loud in their ears and the heavy smell of sex came back to surround them one more.

Peter scream with all his might as he came closer and closer, chanting Tony’s name like a prayer, he felt so good. Every fiber of his body was alive, his senses were all in tune for once just to give Peter pleasure; he was so damn close when Tony decided to stop.

**No**. _No, no, no, no._

Peter moved closer, clashes against Tony, begged him and plead, he was so, so close to coming, his body was ringing with joy and now Tony wanted to take it from him. Tony shushed Peter desperated cries with a long thrust dragged to be sharp and sweet in absolute change of his brutal pace leaving Peter at lost and at his mercy whether Tony felt like fucking hard and fast, denying him his release, only to fire him up all over again.

Tears felt down his cheeks and drool poll all over his chin as Peter came one more time, his body feeling spend and well used.

Tony saw how Peter painted himself white with his come, only then Tony went back to his angry thrust finally giving up to his own pleasure. There was no moderation, no whisful thinking on making last and paying attention to every single noise Peter made. Peter was done and spend, barely twitching until he cried borderline in pain with a mix of pleasure as he started to get hard again. It wasn’t possible. He was so tired, he couldn’t move, he wouldn’t move but even still his dick seemed to be alive. Tony almost laughter and made it his final gold to make Peter come one more time.

Peter did.

Peter came with a silent cry with a dry orgasm.


End file.
